


[vid] Geralt/Jaskier - Tell me some things last

by strangest_love



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotionally Repressed, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangest_love/pseuds/strangest_love
Summary: Geralt has his own reasons to push people closest to him away. He tries to save at least some folks and feels like failing all the time. Jaskier is there through it all. Until he isn't.Take my past and take my sins,Like an empty sail takes the wind.And heal, heal, heal, heal.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 26





	[vid] Geralt/Jaskier - Tell me some things last




End file.
